lo diferente no es bueno ni malo, simplemente, no es lo mismo
by kitty-mad-is-happy
Summary: Las chicas ya son grandes, adolescentes que están en un camino de madurez, trabajo y un futuro formidable.Una pequeña visita de un monstruo cambia todo eso.Los chicos jocosos se unen a las chicas super poderosas y caminan a una pequeña (gran) aventura... pasen y lean esta cosa horrenda, soy nueva :D
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas las personas que leen esto mi historia rara y sangrienta xD… bueno, esta es mi primera historia y espero que sea de su agrado….. WARNING: ESTA HISTORIA PODRIA TENER PALABRAS OBSENAS O PARTES MUY SANGRIENTAS, FUISTE ABISADO.

_**ACLARACIONES: LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS NO ME PERTENECEN, EL FIC SI.**_

O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O

En la ciudad de Saltadilla, tres chicas están haciendo lo que siempre hacen.

Atrapar villanos, ayudar al alcalde y a los ciudadanos… cosa que a las tres ya era algo tan… aburrido.

Las chicas ya son grandes, adolecentes que están en un camino de madurez, trabajo y un futuro formidable. El trabajo de ayudar a la ciudad ya era cosa del pasado…

Mojo jojo ya era un anciano, era un mono que ya estaba muerto… para todos…

La princesita mimada y malcriada no se rindió ante su loca idea de convertirse en una chica súper poderosa, pero su padre tenía ya vejes y la responsabilidad se vino encima de princesa, poco tiempo para sus planes ridículos y mucho trabajo…

Peludito… murió a causa de un incendio forestal por un imbécil fumador, como el es muy terco e imbécil, no se largo del lugar porque es su territorio… las chicas intentaron todo para ayudar a una molestia y fallaron… hasta ahora burbuja recuerda esos gritos de dolor de la bola de pelo…

''La banda gangrena'', las personitas que se fueron de la ciudad a ver el mundo, dijeron que volverían cuando se hagan más fuertes… nunca volvieron ni tampoco se vio una noticia en la TV de ellos, muchos supusieron que estaban muertos….

¿Recuerdan a esos tres chicos asquerosos?, Pues ahora están en un mejor lugar…Y no, no están muertos pero si están en un reformatorio siendo tratados como unos locos en un loquero…

''ÉL''… persona que, igual que mojo, se olvido con el tiempo y no se volvió a ver… dos o cuatro veces se ve su rostro por la ciudad y crea un desastre de grandes cantidades, pero con el tiempo las cosas cambian y las chicas cambiaron de bien a mejor… derrotan a ÉL mas rápido que antes y vuelven a sus cosas normales antes. La isla de los monstruos fue destruida y reconstruida como un lugar para vacacionar, todos los monstruos se fueron de la isla a todo el mundo… por una extraña razón, no hay rastro de ellos. (Hablare de eso más adelante :3)

….

En el reformatorio especial para los chicos, los tres están separados, diferentes habitaciones para sus diferentes personalidades. Para Boomer una habitación simple como otras…cuatro paredes, una cama y una ventana. Para Butch cuatro paredes, una cama y una ventana; pero para que no moleste y no intente en escapar destruyendo las paredes, le pusieron una máquina para quitar la fuerza y un bozal para que no hable ni grite. Para Brick, lo mismo que sus hermanos, pero él, además de un bozal y la maquina del profesor, también tenía una camisa de fuerza con una tela muy difícil de romper…

Brick: _''bien hermanos, aquí otro día´´_ -pensó cansado, y ¿Quién no lo estaría?, de estar todos los días de la semana en un lugar, tú solo, con la luz del sol entrando a la ventana que era todo lo que tenia para no caer en la locura. Brick ahora estaba recostado en el piso de la habitación, mirando el techo, recordando todas las cosas que hiso antes de caer en esa maldita cárcel anti bobos.

En la habitación de Boomer, el estaba…. ¿Leyendo un libro?,!¿BOOMER SABE LEER? :O

Boomer: sollozo- pobrecito patito bebé, está perdido T.T – sollozo. Boomer… nació tonto y morirá tonto, y yes, Boomer está leyendo ''El patito feo'', son libros que le dan para que se entretenga un rato y aprenda a leer un poco mas….

Para qué sepan, Sedusa también está en el reformatorio, pero en el sótano donde no podrá ser oída ni tampoco seducir a nadie, era alimentada por un tubo, igual a una rata de laboratorio del Profesor Utonium. Es bañada los viernes por mucamas contratadas con un pago de un millón de dólares (dinero suficiente para hacer tal cosa)

Sedusa:- la hermosura en carne y hueso tiene hambre, traedme comida! Os ruego misericordia! Me arrepiento de mi lujuria! Traedle comida a la reina de la belleza humana!- Sedusa, obviamente, se volvió loca y se autoproclamo la reina de la belleza, la reencarnación de hermosura o, como le dicen los guardias y mucamas que la bañan, la reina de la lujuria.

La habitación de Sedusa era algo donde un claustrofóbico no podría estar, era simple, muy simple, nada más que un colchón y una manta, no podía llamarse cama, y un espejo para ver su rostro atacado por la vejes.

Una sombra, detrás de esa pobre alma, con brillante cabellera rubia, piel semi-palida y , empieza a reír…

Sombra: -jijiji, pobrecita, yo te ayudo y tú me ayudas…- digo divertida.

Sedusa: juramento del corazón tú tienes que hacer - mueve sus cabellos de serpiente y atrapa a la sombra entre esa horrible melena- juramento del corazón tú tienes que hacer a la reina de la belleza- empezó a apretar con su cabello a la sombra- MUERE MENTIROSA! NO SE LE MIENTE A LA REINA DE…!-

Sombra:-¿reina?, ¿Cuál reina? Yo solo veo a una horrenda anciana… además, si realmente fueras reina…. – se convierte en mariposas-

Sedusa:!¿com….!¡-las mariposas se ponen detrás de ella y aparece una chica con un vestido hasta la rodilla con un hermoso color celeste, un delantal con manchas de sangre con un bolsillo en la parte derecha e izquierda, un bolsillo tenía un signo del zodiaco. El de la derecha tenía el signo urano. El de la izquierda tenía un signo de la tabla periodica, Júpiter. Unas botas hasta la rodilla, unas calcetas de líneas color gris y un collar con el signo de libra, tenía un cuchillo en el cuello de Sedusa.

Chica: …nunca obedecería una orden tuya, perra-dijo un poco enojada, al parecer no le gusta que le den ordenes- ahora que deje en claro eso, jijiji, hablemos de nuestro trato – volvió ese tonito divertido en su vos, después de que dijo eso, acerco mas el cuchillo al cuello de Sedusa, hasta que llego al punto de unos centímetros para poder cortarle la garganta.

Sedusa: traga fuerte- bi-bien mi amiga, pe-pero estaría bien que por favor sacaras el cuchillo de mi garganta-dijo nerviosa.

Sombra: -no gracias, cuando terminemos de hablar te sacare el cuchillito de tu gargantita :D – dijo como si cortarle la garganta fuera un juego de niños (adoro a esta niña *3*)

El reformatorio contaba con tres pisos, lugar de descanso para los guardias, las habitaciones súper protegidas de los chicos, y el sótano-casa (mejor dicho, una tumba ya cavada :D)

Boomer estaba muy calmado en su habitación, hasta queeeeeeee…

*gruñido de estomago*

Boomer:- mmmm…. Tengo hambre :- dijo desanimado, luego se levanto a la puerta blanca, y toco un botón verde, del otro lado se prendió una luz - Sra. Lía, ¿me podría traer comida, por favor?-

Sra. Lía:- _claro tesoro, vuelvo de inmediato con tu comida, ¿lo de siempre?-_ se oyó del otro lado de la puerta una señora, al parecer joven.

Boomer:-si, por favor- dijo alegre.

La Sra. Lía era una señorita que trabajaba como un ama de casa en ese lugar. Es una mujer de cómo 27 años, cabello lila y ojos turquesa que enamoran a todos los hombres. Boomer solo puede escuchar su vos, la dulce vos desde el principio le agrado, con el tiempo se acostumbro a que le llamara ''tesoro''. Según la Sra. Lía, todos los niños son los tesoros más importantes del mundo.

Luego de unos minutos la Sra. Lía trajo la comida, pollo con puré y una lata de coca-cola encima de una bandeja.

La Sra. Lía caminaba calmada hacia la habitación de Boomer pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. Su rostro de aterrada no tenia precio, esos ojos abiertos como platos, la boca temblorosa conteniendo un grito de terror. La persona que estaba en frente de ella, estaba cubierta de sangre y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos igual que la joven: bien abiertos. Se empezó a acercar a ella hasta el punto de estar frente a frente. Las manos estaban escondidas detrás de su espalda, saco una de sus manos y mostro un mechón de cabello negro.

Sra. Lía:- eso es de…-dijo aterrada…

Sombra:- ¿Sedusa?, Si.

:- tu…

Sombra:- ¿la mate?, si, la muy necia gritaba ''no'' cada vez que le decía que hacer para que la dejara es paz, yo solo quería que me diera un poco de ayuda para cumplir mi misión-dijo como la víctima.-bueno… el pasado en el pasado, ahora…-junta sus manos cubiertas de sangre-… ¿podrías ayudarme en mi misión?-dijo tratando de hacerse la tierna.

La Sra. Lía sudaba frio, si le decía que si tendría que hacer algo, probablemente horrible, pero si decía que no, sería ella quien sufriría algo horrible, o peor, seria asesinada.

Chan chan chaaaaannn, lo dejo hay hasta ahí la cosa esta :D

CASI SE ME OLVIDAAAAAAAAA…. Saludos a ''_ivory-san''_ que es un buen amigo mio :3

Espero que les haya gustado esta cosa o una parte de esto, tengo muuuuucccchhhhaaaaaasssss ideas que me gusta mucho y espero que a ustedes también les gusten mucho como a mí.

Chao chao besos 3


	2. una amiga :D

Hola a todas la personas que leen esto :3

al fin descubrí como subir el segundo capi. :D esta es una parte antes del terror. Para las personas que creen que esto es solo terror, también tendrá humor, suspenso, romance, si me da la regalada gana lemmons, etc. Abajo mandare un mensaje a una persona en especial :3

**LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS NO ME PERTENECEN, LAS IDEAS LOCAS QUE ESCRIBO SI.**

g…g

Miraba fijamente un punto indeterminado del pasillo. La comida de Boomer se estaba enfriando poco a poco. La sombra (¿?) ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Sombra:-¿y?-dijo con un poco de molestia-_maldita sea, la última persona que me queda para poder completar una misión tan SINPLE, resulta ser tan veloz como tortuga para tomar decisiones-_pensó molesta.

Sra. Lía: sale de su trance- yo… -

Sombra:-¿y bien?-se encuentra ya menos molesta pero aun impaciente- habla querida no te hare daño-agrego dulcemente.

Sra. Lía:-_vaya, que tierna sonó-_pensó un poco sorprendida, la chica se encontraba cubierta de sangre y poseía cara de psicópata, pero aun así su voz podía sonar dulce y cálida -yo… puedo ayudarte en tu misión-respondió un poco dudosa.

Sombra:- ¿en cerio? :´D – los ojos le brillaban-¡_al fin! ¡Podre cumplir mi misión!-_pensó emocionada, empezando a dar saltitos.

Sra. Lía:-pero nada de matar a personas de este lugar, por favor-su semblante cambio a uno serio- sobre todo a los chicos- suplico.

Sombra:-¿ah?-la chica dejo de dar saltitos y le prestó atención.

Sra. Lía:- por favor-arrodillándose ante ella, clavando sus ojos en los de la chica- no lastimes a nadie, no lastimes a ellos, son como hijos para mi, además… son la única familia que me queda ahora, esos tres chicos me dieron una razón para seguir viviendo-bajo la cabeza mirando el suelo- si no fuera por ellos, ahora mismo seria una bastarda que lucha consigo misma cada día-termino de decir al borde de las lagrimas.

Sombra:- oye, en primer lugar, levántate, el suelo está sucio-extendió su mano para que Lía se levantara, ella la tomo aun dudosa - y en segundo lugar, no quiero matar a nadie-dijo con simpleza mientras Lía se limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos - mi misión es solo una simple entrega y no ser vista durante ella, nada mas-

Sra. Lía:- ¿en cerio?, entonces, ¿Por qué mataste a Sedusa?-dijo un poco curiosa y pálida imaginándose el horrendo cadáver de Sedusa.

Sombra:-era a la primera que encontré para darle el paquete, pero me cayó mal-dijo con mucha simpleza.

Sra. Lía: le cae una gota de sudor anime por la nuca- entonces, solo porque te cayó mal la mataste -.-U-dijo no creyendo lo infantil que era esa chica- les tendré que dar la noticia a los guardias- dijo para sí muy preocupada- ¿Cómo explicare su muerte? Aunque puedo ir y decir: ''hola guardas, Sedusa fue asesinada por una psicópata que vino por una misión secreta que no puedo decir porque si lo hago tendrá que matarme, ¿podrían llevarse el cadáver de Sedusa, por favor?''-Dijo sarcartica-!NO PUEDO DECIR ESO¡ me tomarían de asesina y me mandarían a la cárcel T.T

Sombra:-oye, no te asustes, lo más probable es que se lo tomen por suicidio :D- dijo muy segura.

Sra. Lía:-¿así?, ¿Por qué?-dijo confundida.

Sombra:- le corte la garganta con el espejo que había en la habitación y también le clave dos pedazos de vidrio en las muñecas, fácilmente pudo hacer eso con o sin ayuda ¿o me equivoco?-dijo-_mejor no le digo lo peor que le hice, por lo que vi en estas semanas y por lo que me dijeron mis espías, es muy inocente para tan fuerte información-_pensó.

Sra. Lía:- perdón por no confiar en ti, pero-suspira vencida- las chicas superpoderosas sabrán que es un asesinato, nunca fallan en encontrar la verdad de lo sucedido-dijo realmente preocupada, esto es definitivo, iría a la cárcel.

Sombra:-no si la verdad se entierra en mentiras-dijo- las chicas superpoderosas no tienen pruebas de que tu lo hiciste, estabas haciendo la comida de Boomer, y recuerda que solo los guardias del edificio pueden bajar al sótano-dijo la rubia para calmar a la de peli-lila.

Sra. Lía:-bueno…-puso una pose pensativa-creo que… tienes razón-dijo, moviendo las manos un poco violento… lo suficiente para perder el equilibrio de la bandeja.

Sombra: tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero su sonrisa se borro cuando vio una bandeja a punto de caer de las manos de Lía-!cuidado¡-alzó un poco la voz y extendió la mano.

Sra. Lía:-¿ah?-la bandeja se resbala de sus manos-hay no-se tapa los ojos para no ver la suciedad que dejaría la comida… pero nada, ni ruido ni comida encima de sus zapatos nuevos.

Sombra:-abre los ojos-dijo con calma.

Sra. Lía: los abre lentamente para ver… a la chica con la bandeja impecable en sus manos-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-dijo sorprendida.

Sombra:-¿hacer qué?-dijo confundida.

Sra. Lía:-eso-apuntando a la bandeja.

Sombra:- ¿Qué? ¿Atrapar la bandeja te parece algo genial?, pues déjame decirte que tenemos diferentes ideas de que es genial y no es genial-dijo un poco decepcionada de las ideas de ''genial'' de la tipa-_vaya, además de tortuga mental, aburrida-_pensó.

Sra. Lía:- bueno, me parece increíble no rápido que la atrapaste- dijo.

Sombra:- aaaaahh eso, me lo hubieras dicho antes, ¿no crees?-dijo incrédula.

Sra. Lía:- jajajaja-risa tonta.

Sombra:-deja de reírte como tonta-dijo indiferente.

Sra. Lía:-ok-dijo un poco asustada del cambio de humor de la chica.

Sombra: empezó a revisar la comida con la mano-muy fría-dijo, después empezó a revisar la coca-muy tibia-dijo un poco enojada- bien, madrecita, te ayudare a calentar la comida, solo porque me caes bien- dijo amigable, luego chasquea los dedos y se prende una pequeña llama en su pulgar- sostén la bandeja, por favor-le entrega la bandeja, saca el plato-esto tardara un rato, avísale a Boomer que tardara la llegada de su comida-dijo disfrazando su molestia con una sonrisa.

Sra. Lía:- bien, pero mejor le doy la coca para que esté tomando algo mientras espera -dijo tomando la coca-cola- hay demonios, se me olvido que estaba tibia - dijo - ahora como la enfrio-dijo para sí.

Sombra:- ah, yo te ayudo - gura el pulgar debajo del plato y aparece un aro de fuego, el plato se queda flotando arriba del aro-tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga, uno de muchos es poder congelar cosas con solo tocarlas-dijo alegre.

Sra. Lía:- vaya, gracias por tu amabilidad y también, gracias por no matarme :D -dijo alegre.

Sombra:- gracias a ti por ayudarme en mi misión-toma la lata y en cuestión de segundos- ya esta fría, amiga mía -dijo amigable-aprovecha de entregarle el paquete-dijo después de entregarle la coca.

Sra. Lía:-está bien, pero, ¿Qué es?-dijo curiosa.

Sombra:-es un libro, mas especifico, un diario de un doctor-dijo sacando de no sé donde un libro muy flaco- aquí esta una pequeña historia de una parte de mi infancia y mi adolescencia- dijo con un tono de melancolía.

Sra. Lía:-¿estás segura que quieres dárselo a una persona que no conoces?-pregunto.

Sombra:- estoy 100% segura que se lo quiero dar- dijo segura y alegre- además, ¿Quién dijo que no lo conozco?, yo lo conozco más que el a sí mismo-dijo dulcemente.

Sra. Lía:-¿perdón? ¿Eres una…. ACOSADORA? :O -dijo alejándose de ella unos metros y apuntándola acusadoramente.

no, no, no, no, no, te equivocas, no soy una acosadora, soy su madre-dijo alzando un poco la voz y agitando las manos.

Sra. Lía:-O.O su, ¡que!, no es posible, esos tres chicos son unos experimentos, no es posible que sean tus hijos-dijo muy sorprendida de la noticia.

Sombra:- wow wow wow, alto ahí, yo nunca dije que los otros dos eran mis hijos-dijo corrigiendo la idea de Lía- soy madre de gemelos, trillizos, para ser exacta, mis hermanas mayores tuvieron el mismo número de hijos que yo, obviamente los criaron de forma diferente-dijo explicando todo.

Sra. Lía:-eso lo explica todo, esos chicos no se parecen en nada como para poder ser hermanos-dijo – en apariencia y mentalidad-agrego.

Sombra:- te apoyo con eso, pero nadie dijo que un hermano se parece al otro, aveces pasa que la madre tiene el cabello negro y el padre rubio -dijo entregándole el plato ya caliente.

Sra. Lía:-cierto-dijo recibiendo el plato y el diario.

Sombra:- bien, complete la misión, ahora les toca a mis hermanas hacer su parte del trabajo solo espero que no traigan a… esa cosa-dijo un poco preocupada yéndose al fondo del pacillo.

Sra. Lía: … o.o ¡¿Qué cosa?!-dijo dándose vuelta exaltada.

Sombra: empieza a reír –no te preocupes, nada para asustarse, lo juro :D –dijo empezando a convertirse en una bandada de Mariposas negras- mis hermanas no quieren hacer daño a esta ciudad, es muy pacifica como para traer enfermedades y matar a millones de personas-dijo con una sonrisa que, a pesar de lo que dijo, daba calma y paz- adiós amiga mía-dijo a mitad de desaparecer totalmente.

Sra. Lía:- ¡e- espera! No me dijiste tu nombre aun-dijo como una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche.

Sombra:- Alice Lidell Darkness, tu nueva amiga-dijo antes de desaparecer completamente.

Sra. Lía:- Alice, que lindo nombre - dijo en un susurro, para luego dirigirse a la habitación de Boomer.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta cosa rara y ella, la madre de Boomer, es un personaje de video-juego llamado ''Alice Madness Returns'' que estoy jugando y me quede pegada en una parte muy difícil, MUY DIFICIL D: …

En el siguiente capi tengo pensado escribir el diario del doctor, ósea la historia de Alice cosa que es muy larga….

Chao chao a todos, ¿reviews?


	3. el diario del doctor y una carta

Hola a todas las personas que leen esto :3

Okei, creo que voy por un buen camino :D (KITTY: yo creo que voy a sufrir mucho T.T) querida, querida Kitty….. ca-lla-te si no quieres ver yaoi hot (KITTY: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ….. me callo o.o) buena niña :3

**LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS NO ME PERTENECEN, LAS COSAS QUE ESCRIBO SI.**

Lía caminaba a la primera puerta de color blanco con una B de color azul, caminaba muy feliz por tener una amiga muy gentil y dulce, pero recordó que Sedusa estaba muerta en el sótano, sudor frio bajo por su espalda.

Sra. Lía:- demonios, creo que no podre dormir por algunas semanas, y si duermo, tal vez tenga la pesadilla más horrible de mi vida-dijo para sí, luego lanza un suspiro resignada-las personas que conozco por la vida-agrego.

En la habitación de Boomer…

Boomer:-comidaaaaaaaaaa TOT-dijo en el suelo casi muerto-¿y si me como mi brazo?, de todos modos no lo necesito -dijo, para luego empezar a morder su brazo izquierdo.

Sra. Lía: abriendo la puerta- bien Boomer, perdón la tarda… o.o-no término la frase por la escenita que tenía adelante. Boomer estaba en el suelo sentado, tratando de arrancar su brazo a mordidas, parecía un perro con rabia tratando de matar a una persona mordiendo su garganta.

Boomer: para de morder su brazo y no le hace caso a la cara de reproche de Lía, sino que la única cosa que le hiso caso fue a la comida casera y la coca-cola - :'D SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito para luego arrebatarle violentamente el plato y la soda y comer como si no hubiera comido en 10 semanas o.o (N.A: yo soy igual cuando no como nada en la escuela y llego a la casa a comer :'3 [KITTY: algún día de estos cocinara a su hermana y se la comerá… es por eso que cada vez que la visito no me baño -.-U ]CALLATE D: [KITTY: uh-ho 0.0 … ok personas que leen esto… AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA TOT] SIGUAMOS CON LA HISTORIA… querida, querida kitty… VUELVE AQUÍ.)

Sra. Lía:- Boomer modales D: pareces animal-dijo -_ tal vez ese lado animal lo saco de ella… ¿y si también saco ese lado sádico y maligno*suspiro mental (XD)* solo el Dios de los cielos lo sabe-_pensó recordando la mirada y la sonrisa de psicópata que tenía su nueva amiguita.

Boomer:-perdón, pero en mi defensa… tardaste mucho-dijo apenado y tratando de ser serio.

Sra. Lía:-lose, Boomer, lose y perdón por eso, pero no es razón para comerte el brazo ¬¬-dijo seria.

Boomer:-perdón o3o –dijo arrepentido. Luego se fijo en lo que tenía en la mano Lía- genial, otro libro :D, que bueno, ya termine el otro :3 –dijo orgulloso y feliz.

Sra. Lía:- _cierto… se me olvido que tengo que entregarle este diario del doctor-_pensó apenada, no le gusta olvidar cosas.

Boomer: empezó a buscar el libro bajo la cama –mmmmmm… aquí esta!- dijo sacando el libro para niños ''el patito feo'' de debajo de la cama.

Sra. Lía:-toma Boomer-entregándole el diario-_bien, ya me saque ese peso de encima-pensó aliviada. _

Boomer:-gracias -dijo, para luego ojear el libro un poco.

Sra. Lía:-_espero que se dé cuenta que es un diario de un doctor… y si no se da cuenta, pues… es mas burro de lo que creí _ -.-U –pensó.

Boomer:-¿Sra. Lía…-ella le pone atención-… porque es un diario?-dijo confundido.

Sra. Lía:-por que…-dijo buscando una buena respuesta –_piensa, piensa, que demonios le digo… a ver… ¡ya se¡-_pensó un poco inquieta_-…_es porque la bibliotecaria quiere que sepas como escribir en un diario :D-dijo nerviosa-_por favor, ni yo me creo esa, solo espero que se la crea T.T-_pensó nerviosa.

Boomer: se quedo viendo el diario unos segundos, para lía era algo desesperante-gracias señorita Lía -dijo alegre.

Sra. Lía: lanza un suspiro cansada… su mente no puede tener tanta presión, maldito estrés -bien Boomer, tengo que hacer algunas cosas, espero que te guste el libro-dijo serena para luego irse.

Boomer:-si :D-dijo, se fue a sentar a la cama para estar más cómodo y empieza a leer…

**Notas extraídas del Doctor Hieronymus Q. Wilson. Psiquiátrico Rutlege.**

Boomer:-pero que nombre más raro-dijo sorprendido- tiene que ser extranjero-agrego.

**El 5 de noviembre de 1863, Alice Lidell sufrió graves quemaduras en el incendio que destruyo el hogar familiar en Oxford y se cobro la vida de sus padres y su hermana mayor, Lizzie. Mientras la piel quemada de la niña se curaba poco a poco durante el año que estuvo hospitalizada, el trauma causado por la terrible muerte de su familia se intensificada. El estado de la huérfana pasaba del coma a la histeria incontrolada y de nuevo al coma en cuestión de horas. En opinión de distinguidos médicos, Alice suponía un peligro para su integridad y se ordeno su confinamiento indefinido en una institución psiquiátrica.**

**Tras un examen preliminar en Rutlege el 11 de noviembre de 1864 se dictamino que Alice era insensible a cualquier tipo de estimulo. Parecida que Alice se estuviera tal como se dice en la profesión, ''preparando para morir''. Únicamente su edad la salvo de ser enviada sin más a las infames catacumbas de Bedlam. A pesar de su indiferente pasividad, su sobrenatural silencio y su evidente demencia, la prescribieron un tratamiento.**

**Durante los 6 primeros meses de 1865 fue sometida a los mejores tratamientos del momento, pero sin resultados. Las sesiones con escayola fría y las sangrías resultaron ineficaces e improductivos, y las aplicaciones con aparatos de descargas experimentales, inútiles, al igual que las dosis masivas de láudano. **

Boomer:-wow, esa mujer, Alice, es muy fuerte-dijo sorprendido de lo que leía- ¿Cómo hará para poder soportar esas descargas experimentales?-dijo curioso. Sigue leyendo-tal vez lo dice aquí-agrego.

**En un intento desesperado, se experimento con las contenciones (¡incluso con camisa de fuerza!) el confinamiento incomunicado, la privación sensorial, la confiscación de su conejo de juguete y la supresión del té por las tardes, pero todo eso fracaso estrepitosamente. ¡no respondía!**

**No se opuso al tratamiento pero tampoco reacciono ante el mismo de ninguna forma, sencillamente, lo ignoro. Se bloqueo por completo, y se cerro al mundo. Poco después de que se confirmara el diagnostico de ''demencia'' entro en coma.**

**A pesar de su debilidad mental, parecía encontrarse en buena forma física. El personal mantuvo la esperanza (por no decir el optimismo) en la recuperación de su estabilidad. Lógicamente, se atendían sus necesidades fisiológicas, pero lamentablemente había pocos indicios de recuperación. Después en el otoño de 1873, tras ocho años en su estado de somnolencia intermitente, Alice ''hablo'' por medio de sus dibujos. ¡su primer dibujo fue un inquietante gato!.**

**Pero a esta apertura comunicativa solo siguieron ataques de cólera, gritos incomprensibles y sollozos histéricos. Convulsionaba de forma intermitente y tubo que ser sedada con frecuencia. De vez en cuando, se le administraban a la fuerza varios preparados medicinales y químicos con escaso efecto. Y las motivaciones verbales no bastaban para que se alimentara.**

**A finales de noviembre de aquel año, ocurrió algo parecido a un progreso. Aunque sus incongruentes murmullos y gritos continuaron, sin embargo respondió a su entorno, si no de forma apropiada si al menos de manera comprensible.**

**Cuando los camilleros (los estúpidos sobrinos del director) le faltaron el respeto insultándola. Alice, sin previo aviso, tomo una cuchara como si fuera un cuchillo y, en un ataque de furia, le hizo una cicatriz a uno de los gemelos y dejo al otro sangrando como un cerdo acorralado. Aunque después amplio la improvisada arma en sus propias muñecas.**

Boomer: o.o- que violenta es… si algún día la veo…. Mejor corro - dijo imaginándose lo ocurrido-podría decir que es más violenta que Butch… o más peligrosa que Brick-dijo serio.

**Por suerte, el personal impidió que se causara un gran daño físico. Pero volvió a su estado anterior: días en silencio, esbozos ocasionales de personajes y escenas fantásticas, recitales de poemas sin sentido, delirios incomprensibles, trances catatónicos y gritos y gemidos ininteligibles.**

**De repente, en la primavera de ese año, se produjo un cambio. Comenzó a hablar.**

**De forma civilizada primero y después con vulgaridad. Un discurso explicativo y después enigmático, proyectando su caótico, violento, enajenado y aterrador mundo de ensueño. Pero los periodos de lucidez eran cada vez mayores. Se hizo más reservada. Compartida parte de su tristeza, su dolor por la perdida de su familia y por si misma. Pero canturreaba cada vez con mas frecuencia y sin descanso sus fantásticas visiones. Esos delirios no tenían nada de ''realidad'', por supuesto, pero la conversación crea un vinculo con el mundo. Esto supuso una evolución considerable.**

**Charlas convincentes aunque a menudo inconexas (y para mi, sin sentido) sobre el país de las maravillas, reuniones del té, un bosque ''fungífero'', la superfluidez, explosivas cajas sorpresas, snark, dados demoniacos y la infame reina roja; en cualquier caso, era prometedor. Aunque su estado anímico pasaba del descorazonador pesimismo a ala feroz cólera o a la calma segura, había esperanzas. Pero el renacer de una Alice ''normal'' no significaba que estuviera ''curada''. Durante ese verano y hasta el otoño, parecía como si Alice dudara entre fantasía y realidad.**

**En octubre, mi salud flaqueaba, admití que había hecho todo lo que podía hacer por ella. Tras una década de tratamientos, después de haber tratado su estado mental con todas las posibles terapias de entonces, Alice salió de su estado catatónico pero no supimos el motivo.**

Boomer:-¿Cómo fue posible eso?, con todas las extrañas cosas que hicieron, todos los exámenes, las terapias, nada de eso funciono en el pasado y de un dia a otro… la chica esta normal- dijo sorprendido, no creyendo lo que leía- que raro-agrego, para luego lanzar un suspiro.

**Pensé que el tratamiento con fármacos había sido efectivo: ahora lo pongo rotundamente en duda. ¿el encuentro con el juguete de infancia? Resulta que el conejo era una copia del original, que hacía años que había desaparecido. ¿algo que yo dijera? Alice no reaccionaba a mis órdenes, instrucciones, suplicas o peticiones. En cuanto a que Alice estuviera ''curada'', según creo, se curó sola.**

**Como parecía que estaba más o menos estable, aunque las alucinaciones la acosaban y la frustraban mas que asustarla, me rendí ante los ruegos del director. Como parecía improbable una mayor ''curación'', se considero que continuar con su confinamiento era una pérdida de tiempo para todos.**

**Sin familia ni amigos, pero en posesión de una pequeña herencia, Alice abandono Rutledge en noviembre, deprimida pero dispuesta a luchar por su cordura. La enfermera Witless le busco un trabajo con el y Alice quedo bajo su protección en el hogar de Houndsditch y refugió para jóvenes rebeldes del distrito este. Ojala les baya bien a los dos.**

Boomer: quedo en silencio un momento, examinando lo que acaba de leer… un doctor (probablemente ya muerto) estaba contando la paciente mas difícil e incurable de toda su carrera como psiquiátrico…-increíblemente irreal-dijo irónico, no creyendo lo leído… incluso el pudo haber cedido a tales cosas, es súper humano… pero no es Dios- un diario… mejor dicho un cuento de ficción… na, por lo menos estaba entrete xD-dijo. Empezó a cerrar el libro… y logro ver algo escrito entre paginas-¿ah?, ¿Qué es esto?-dijo curioso.

**Boomer, soy Alice Lidell y te escribo esta carta para que sepas que todo lo que acabas de leer es real.**

Cara de Boomer: !O.O¡.

**Ya sé que no es muy creíble, que alguien así de mal mentalmente de un momento a otro esta como una persona ''normal'' y sana. Ahora te aclaro que tuve mucha ayuda de salir de ese circulo de locura y miedo… y fue esa misma locura la que me ayudo. Esos personajes; el gato, la reina roja, las cajas sorpresas, los snark, todo eso me salvo, me dieron un empujón para no ahogarme en toda esa culpa por no poder ayudar y tristeza de estar otra vez sola en el mundo.**

**Con los años, después de destruir (literalmente) todo lo que me atormentaba, estuve reflexionando todo lo que pace, lo que hice, lo que he dicho, y me di cuenta que la muerte de esas personas más queridas en toda mi infancia… me ayudaban a ser una persona gentil, amable, amorosa y a tener una infancia normal como todos los niños de ese entonces, pero… si no hubieran muerto ese día, no tendría ninguna razón para saber la verdadera razón de su muerte. **

**Mis padres (lamentablemente adoptivos) eran buenas personas que, para los demás, eran locos por decir lo que pensaban, por decir ''esto es malo, deberían cambiar esto'' los veían como verdaderos locos. Mi padre tenía poca interacción social, por que el no era un putero como todos los otros hombres, era muy bondadoso y fumaba y tomaba muy poco, solo en ocasiones en que estaba muy estresado o muy intranquilo, lo hacía. Mi madre era una mujer muy increíble, siempre me decía que si yo o mi hermana mayor moríamos, su mundo se venía abajo. Mi hermana sabía muy bien que era bueno y que era malo, no se permitía ser tomada como tonta ni tampoco ser usada como otra prostituta de la calle, se hacía respetar, igual a su padre y a su madre.**

**Yo, por otro lado, era muy callada y se me era muy difícil hacer amigos. Espero que tú y tus hermanos no tengan ese sentimiento de soledad.**

**Obviamente, pasaron los años y mi vida se fue construyendo poco a poco. Descubrí que tengo dos hermanas mayores, y esta vez, las dos están aun conmigo y nos cuidábamos entre nosotras… hasta que encontré al amor de mi vida. Ya sé que a ti, un adolecente en progreso no le gusta eso de besos ni afecto al sexo opuesto, pero te digo que las hormonas atacan a todos y tú no eres la excepción. **

Boomer:-mierda D: -dijo asustado… pero luego puso una cara de pregunta- ¿Qué son hormonas?-dijo, inocentemente.

**Bueno, me Salí del tema. Ahora yo y mi esposo, Max, vivimos juntos. Mis hermanas se fueron a vivir un poco lejos. Tuve tres hijos, que adoro y amo con todo mi corazón… pero un traidor me los arrebato de un solo golpe, sin piedad ni misericordia. Estalle en ira, al igual que mis hermanas con sus trillizos. Empezamos a destruir todo y a todos, si me preguntas quien destruyo mas, fue mi hermana mayor de las mayores (cosa que era muy obvia ya que mi hermana mayor era la más sobreprotectora de las tres). Buscamos mil maneras de poder encontrar a mis cachorros, pero no pude encontrarlos en ningún lugar en todo el mundo. Mi esposo me ayudo a ser fuerte y a ser paciente, teniendo en cuente que algún día tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver a esos traviesos cachorros… los extraño tanto, y la paciencia esta mas a favor de mi hermana mayor de las mayores.**

**Extraño a esas criaturitas y creo que tu extrañas tu libertad, bien, yo te ayudo si tú me ayudas, si?.**

**Firma: Alice Lidell.**

Boomer:- ayudar… a una madre… a encontrar a sus hijos- dijo con el corazón en la boca, la palabra ''ayudar'' no la conocía muy bien, y pocas veces la escuchaba en la vida- ¿Cómo demonios hago eso?, yo lo único que sé hacer es destruir y hacer llorar a niños… no a buscar bebes y ayudar a una madre-dijo.

''_espero que digas que si, necesitamos tu ayuda… príncipe Boomer''_

Boomer escucho una vos dulce de una niña en su espalda, se giró para ver a la niñita… pero no encontró a nadie, solo había una mariposa con alas de color azul y manchas negras. Se le queda viendo a la pequeña y hermosa Mariposa, la mariposa emprende vuelo hacia la ventana con barrotes de metal irrompible.

Boomer:-adios, amiguita-dijo en susurro- ayudar a una madre, eh?-dijo, viendo el libro, pensativo-no suena tan difícil-dijo sereno. Serrando el libro y dejándolo debajo de la cama, luego se acuesta y toma una pequeña siesta- veamos que dicen mis hermanos de la idea-dijo, preocupado, suspira- demonios, ¿en qué embrollo me voy a meter?-dijo con una cara de preocupación, queriendo saber la respuesta. Pero, como dije antes, Boomer no es Dios… pero hay momentos que te encantaría serlo.

Chan chán :D una parte de todo mi subconciente acabas de leer, pero no te preocupes, quedan muchas cosas que ver (leer) aun.

¿reviews?


	4. sin titulo

HOLA, alguien me extraño :3 por que yo a ustedes, si :D.

Las cosas son tan fáciles como decir que me "robaron" la Pc... Si y lo pongo entre comillas porque no se como llamarlo... Pero bueno, problemas míos.

La historia, solo espero que les este gustando mucho :3

Empezemos~~~~

Boomer estaba calmado en la cama, intentando dormir pero solo podía pensar que toda su vida... Era en torno a sus hermanos. Todo lo que el hacia era a través de sus dos hermanos, " Boomer, eres un tonto"," Boomer, ve por unos dulces", " Boomer, explota esos edificios". Pensar en eso, hizo que Boomer se enojara. No era nada un tonto, además, con las enseñanzas que le han dado con los años que ha estado hay, le hicieron entender muchas cosas. No por ser el hermano menor, no tenían el derecho de insultarlo ni mandarlo de tal manera. Ya no era el hermano pequeño tonto, fácilmente podía decir su opinión y ellos hablar sobre eso.

*nock* *nock*

Sra. Lía:- hola boomer, ¿que pasa?- dijo preocupada, ya que Boomer sin darse cuenta estaba llorando de ira.

Boomer:- ¿ah?, e-estoy bien- dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama, limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas- solo estaba pensando-

Sra. Lía:- entiendo- dijo sentándose al lado- yo vine a hablarte de algo- dijo seria, mirando un punto indefinido. Boomer le toma atencion- tu...¿extrañas destruir la ciudad?-

En otro lugar sin nombre...

Alice:- las cosas aquí van de maravilla, si tan solo alguien me pudiera ver...- dijo arriba de un gran edificio con una mariposa en la mano- al parecer mi hijo ya leyó la carta... Excelente- dijo feliz- ahora solo faltan dos- dijo mirando el cielo-

Mariposa:- creo que la niña de hace unos minutos... Va a hablar con Boomer de algo muy importante-dijo, no muy segura.

Alice:- ¿porque lo dices, así derepente?- dijo extrañada.

Mariposa:- porque la seriedad de su rostro lo dice todo- dijo para volar al hombro de alice- y tienes una llamada de tu hermana- dijo asustada.

Alice:- bien,hasta que me llaman, he estado esperando su llamada desde que pude irme del país de las maravillas-

Mariposa:- llamada 1 en proceso... Halo? Estas hay?- la voz de la mariposa cambio a una un poco mas adulta.

Alice:- hermana, cuanto tiempo, como estas? - dijo animada.

Katerine:- estoy bien, Ahora a lo importante... Como están las cosas por haya?, aquí han llegado muchas noticias de demonios que han llegado de tu mundo.-dijo un poco preocupada, pero intentando que no sea tan obvio intentando sonar seria.

Alice:- no he visto nada... Solo pequeños demonios sin importancia- dijo sin mucha importancia- ademas, acabo de matar...-

Katerine:- ¡¿que hiciste que!? ¡¿Acaso quieres que te atrapen!? ¡Eres una descuidada idiota!- dijo enojada y ,ahora si, completamente preocupada.

Alice: se tapa la oreja- auch, tranquila, nadie me atrapo...-

Katerine:- aun... Acaso sabes lo difícil que es escapar de ellos?-dijo asustada.

Alice:- para ellos soy totalmente invisible, ¿como quieres que me atrapen?- dijo ilusa.

Katerine:- han avanzado mucho desde esos tiempos faciles, ahora el hombre a roto muchas reglas- dijo enojada- ahora han hecho herramientas para poder ver y escuchar a los espíritus, no es seguro-

Alice:- mierda... Bien, tendré cuidado.- dijo seria.

Katerine:-bien... Ah, y... Como esta mi hijo?-

Alice:- no te preocupes... Esta tranquilo-dijo feliz- no he visto nada serca de ellos, es como si supieren que estoy aqui- dijo seria, mirando al rededor.

Katerine:- no dejes de vijilar, ya sabes como son los demonios... Atacan cuando menos te lo esperas- dijo seria- bien... Tengo que irme, las cosas aquí parecen que empeoran cada minuto-

Alice:- bien... Me gustaría estar hay... Este lugar es muy... Aburrido- dijo desanimada mirando como todos caminaban sin un rumbo, como si esperaran que algo pase.

Katerine:- eres la única que pudo cruzar de las tres, además, alguien debe vijilar a Dios y sus movimientos... Adiós Alice, espero que nos veamos pronto-

Alice:- igual yo... Adiós-dijo desanimada. Lanza un gran suspiro- cuento extraño mi hogar.

Mariposa:- llamada terminada... Alice, debes saber que Lía quiere sacar a Boomer y sus primos- dijo feliz.

Alice:- eso es...- dijo feliz pero su rostro una mala cara- ... Una horrible idea D: -

Mariposa:- ¿que?, ¿porque?- dijo sin entender.

Alice:- porque eso es lo que quiere Dios- dijo para luego levantarse y lansarse del edificio- tengo que hablar con Lía- dijo para luego convertirse en mariposas.

Donde Boomer...

Boomer:- ¿en cerio podre salir?, pero... El alcalde...- dijo dudoso luego de esa gran noticia.

Sra. Lía:- no te preocupes, hablare con el.- y podrán quedarse en mi casa- dijo felizmente.

Boomer:- wow, eso es increible- dijo sin poder creerselo. Le da un un abrazo.

Sra. Lía:- ahora tengo que ir a darles el mensaje a tus hermanos- dijo seria soltándose del abrazo.

Boomer:- esta bien- dijo feliz dándole un besito en la mejilla- muchas gracias-

Sra. Lía:- hay, que lindo eres- dijo para luego dirigirse a la puerta, sin antes darle una sonrisa.

Lía se dirigio a el hermano del medio, Butch. - bien, ahora o nunca- pensó.

Pone uno de sus pulgares en el reconocedor, y abrió la puerta. Desde la puerta vio que Butch estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con los ojos serrados.

Sra. Lía:- ammm, butch?-dijo asustada.

Butch habré los ojos lentamente. La mira y se da la vuelta.

Sra. Lía- que mal educado... No me sorprende, después de todo, desde que fue un niño estuvo en la calle-penso triste- Butch, tesoro, porfavor mirame. Quiero... Hablar algo muy importante contigo- Butch no se movió. Pero Lía se aserco a el, sentándose a su lado- tu y tus hermanos podrán salir de aquí, solo tengo que hablar con el alcalde y podran quedarse en mi casa cuanto tiempo quieran- dijo indiferente. luego sintió que alguien ponía su cabeza en su hombro- ¿Bucth?- estaba sorprendida por tal accion, después de todo, Butch era el quien menos afecto hacia ( sin mencionar a Brick )- ¿qu-que pasa Butch?- dijo después de salir del shock. Butch movió un poco la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, estaba diciendo que si a la propuesta. Lía embiso una sonrisa, y se quedo un rato así.

Mientras en un lugar muy oscuro...

En un lago de un extraño liquido negro, con algunos cadáveres flotando, se podía divisar un gran tubo que subcionaba el liquido a un gran balde de madera. Parecía que estaban extrayendo el liquido... Pero, ¿para que? Y ¿quien?...

HASTA AQUI... mi cerebro no da para mas T^T... Hace mucho que no escribo y si ven alguna falta es porque estoy escribiendo en la tablet ._.

Ok, el próximo capitulo no tardara tanto, lo prometo... Abrazos y besos para todos y gracias por sus rewieds.

Chao chao~


	5. desiciones difíciles

Hoooooooooola :3 que flogera escribir, pero las ideas que tengo es mejor escribirlas ahora.

LAS CHICAS Y LOS CHICOS NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA SI.

_ (/°3°)/

Alice estaba en camino donde la cárcel especial, para hablar rápido con Lía sobre sacar a su hijo y sus sobrinos... No es que quiera que se quede toda su vida hay dentro... ¡Bueno, si! ¡Soy una madre sobre protectora! Y ¡¿que?! Harían lo mismo si te quitaran a tus hijos... Y no, no ando gritando por hay "¡hay, mis hijos!" como estúpida, pero si estuve encerrada algunos años dentro de una jaula, ¡dentro de esas cosas todos se vuelven locos!... Bueno, cambiando de tema... Puedo divisar unos demonios... ¿En cerio le están mirando el cul* a esas humanas?... -.-*

Alice:-imbéciles- se detuvo dándose la vuelta a por los demonios. Los demonios eran con una forma humana, solo que la piel era negra y los ojos amarillos brillantes, además de una gran boca con millones de dientes.

Alice saca su Espada Vorpal de uno de sus bolsillos, cortándole el cuello a unos de los demonios saliendo volando un liquido... ¿Negro?. Alice embosa una sonrisa- ¡al fin algo de diversión! - dijo viendo a los que quedaban. Se lanza a uno de ellos, y el no pudo ni defenderse, Alice era muy rapida. Le clava la espada en la garganta y le abre el pecho hasta el estomago, el otro aprobécha para atacarla por el costado. Alice no se dio cuenta y recibe el golpe en las costillas y hací chillando de dolor - maldito hijo de perra- dijo enojada. De repente, a Alice le crecen las uñas y los colmillos, además orejas de gato y una cola, con sus garras rasguña el rostro y le aranca los ojos, el demonio cae muerto desangrado.

Atras suyo aparecen mas demonios con armas y armaduras - creo que esto ya no es muy divertido - dijo arrepentida.

En el laboratorio de Mojo Jojo...

Mojo:- yo... Mojo- jojo... al fin, luego de años de perfección y arreglos he creado a los robots mas inteligentes, fuertes y ágiles. El mundo, al fin se arrodillara en los pies de mono de mojo, y esta vez... Las súper poderosas no podrán hacer nada - Dijo victorioso. Adelante de el habían seis robots, cada uno con el rostro de las chicas súper poderosas y los chicos superfastidiosos.

En donde sea que este "ÉL"...

WuaJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

-AL FIN LUEGO DE DERROTAS VERGONZOSAS CON ESAS MOCOSAS... HE ENCONTRANDO UN PLAN PERFECTO... Claro que... Necesitaré la ayuda de otros amiguitos~ - dijo diabólico acostado en su sillón.

Claro que " él"... No se dio cuenta que demonios lo estaban vijilando.

Demonio mayor: toma un wokitoki para hablar con su jefe- señor... Hemos encontrado a ser llamado "travestí" - dijo serio con una vos ronca... Pero sus soldados estaban por estallar de risas.

Demonios:- pfffffff -

Demonio mayor:- ¿de que se ríen, soldados? - dijo serio.

Demonios:- nada -

*suspiro* - vámonos... Este lugar me repugna -

Demonio:- pensé que le repugnaba su esposa :v - *golpe* - auch ;∆; -

Demonios:-jijijijiji -

Demonio mayor:- ¡VAMONOS!-

Donde la casa de las chicas...

Estaban las cosas muy normales... Bombon estaba viendo la tv en el sofá junto a Burbuja y Bellota estaba practicando nuevos ataques... A decir verdad, solo esta pasando el tiempo a su manera. Pero Burbuja de repente se le nubla la vista... El iris del ojo se vuelve de un celeste opaco y el ojo se vuelve negro...

... Burbuja estaba teniendo una clase de ilusiones ...

\- ¿Donde estoy? - dijo en medio de una habitación blanca... Parecía muy abandonada; las paredes desgastadas y con muchas manchas de pintura negra... Creo.

\- ¿no me recuerdas?- dijo una vos muy débil.

Burbuja quedo paralizada a tal vos muy aterradora... Por favor, no me asustes T^T. Burbuja se da la vuelta, pálida... Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar ...

Lo que había en sus espaldas la dejo en completo shock... ¿Como no se desmayo? Ni ella lo sabe...

\- ¿no vas a hablar?, pues hablo yo... Tanto tiempo, no?-

-... T-tu-tu...-

-el mundo de los humanos te dejo suave, he? Jejeje- su risa era muy aterradora y apagada.

-¿qui-quien... E-eres?-

Ella la mira sorprendida. - ¿como no puedes saber quien soy? Después de todo... Nosotras nos vemos todo el tiempo... Cuando miras el espejo jejeje-

-no puedo creerlo... ¿Como?-penso asustada.

-no te preocupes... No puedo hacerme daño a mi misma-

"Burbuja" estaba con muchas heridas en todo el cuerpo, incluso tenia una gran herida sangrando en el cráneo. Las piernas estaban encadenadas con alambre de púas, y los brazos estaban completamente destruidos. Sus labios estaban negros y sangrando con pequeñas heridas.

-solo tienes que esperar... Unos cuentos días- aparece un reloj del techo marcando las 00:00 y Contando. - hasta ese día... No me hagas caso-

\- ¿vas a desaparecer?-

-jejejejejeje... La única forma de que desaparezca es que tu mueras- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- :x-

\- nos veremos pronto-

...

Burbuja estaba en su cama... Con un gran dolor de cabeza además de un gran mareo- ¿que paso?- preguntó en cuanto vio a su hermana entrar a la habitación celeste con toques de blanco.

En el oscuro lugar...

El lago del liquido negro ahora estaba completamente vacio. Habían como dos barriles llenos, llega una carreta siendo llevada por una bestia horrible. Mitad leon, mitad cabra y mitad serpiente, con tres cabezas, una de cada veztia. Se levanta en dos patas y levanta el primer barril, poniéndolo con cuidado sobre la carreta, haciendo lo mismo con el segundo.

La cabeza de cabra:- esto es asqueroso- dijo asqueado- recuerdenme, ¿porque hacemos el trabajo de Medusa?-dijo enojado.

La cabeza de León:- por que Medusa esta ayudando a matar a los humanos que quedaron - dijo restandole importancia.

La cabeza de serpiente:- además, tu has estado matando a humanos toda la semana, dejarle un poco de diversión a los demás - dijo regañándolo.

La cabeza de cabra:- esta bien... Ahora, vámonos de aqui, esta lugar me da escalofríos - dijo viendo el silencioso lugar.

Cabeza de serpiente:- ¿miedo?-dijo con un tono burlón. La cabra solo gruño.

León solo río a tan escena... Años de vida y aun no aprenden a socializar... Ridículo. Pero se distrajo con el sonido de unas hojas moverse bruscamente... Les han advertido al venir acá que habían algunas cosas que tuvieron contacto con "la sustancia Z"... O lo que sea que es esta cosa.

Cabeza de león: mueve las orejas- puedo oír que se acercan- dijo serió

Cabeza de serpiente:- ¿de que demonios estas hablando?-

Cabeza de león:- sirvientes de Dios-

Cabeza de cabra:- lo único que podemos hacer es... ¡CORRER!-

Donde Alice...

Alice estaba completamente cubierta de eso negro y algunos rasguños en las piernas y los brazos, probablemente con muchos moretones en el tórax - terminé... Al fin - dijo aliviada y callendo al suelo, completamente cansada.

Habían muchos cadáveres y pedazos de tripas y armas de todos esos demonios. Alice se levanta con pesadez ya sin las orejas de gato y se va caminando ha su destino - malditos... demonios- susurro para luego desmallarse.

Donde La cárcel especial...

Las cosas estaban muy bien con eso de dar las noticias a los chicos... Pero ahora solo queda Brick.

La relación con Brick y Lía no era mala, pero tampoco podemos decir que es muy buena ... Era muy fria. Ahora Lía se encontraba en la puerta de Brick mirando la puerta como si fuera la cosa mas horrenda de la Tierra... Aunque la persona que estaba dentro no era muy "ángel" que digamos. El dilema de Lía con Brick es que los ojos de Brick a Lía le da escalofríos. Se siente amenazada de muerte... Como si quisieran atrabesar su cabeza con una rayo láser. Y gran suerte tenia de que no tenga poderes ahora.

Su mano se hacercaba a la manilla, temblorosa. - a-ahora o n-nu-nunca - susurro nerviosa.

La puerta se abrió y había una imagen que nunca había visto en su vida...

Lía:- no puede ser posible -

Chararachan :D (?

(KITTY:- solo porque no sabes que mas escribir-) ok eso es verdad, pero aun hací seguiré escribiendo. - además, tenemos una pequeña noticia- ah, es verdad. Me iré de vacaciones a la casa de mis abuelos. Problabemente suba esto cuando regrese de alla, por las obvias razones de que en la casa no hay internet. Pero, tal vez si me encuentro con una casa con internet, lo subiré cuando tenga la oportunidad. - no sueñes :v - lo se T^T

Chao chao~~~


	6. animal enjaulada

Hola a todos los que leen esto \\.o./ !

No mori, pero si visite un lugar muy bonito :3

Sin mas preámbulo, la historia...

**LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA SI.**

POV BRICK:

-_¿Brick?-_

Brick:- ¿mmmm?... ¿Que pasa?- se pregunto desconcertado al ver que no podía moverse. - ¿Lía?, ¿donde esta?- dijo totalmente confundido.

¿acaso estoy muerto?...

-_vamos Brick, despierta-_

Brick:- ¿estoy dormido?... Pero yo... ¿Cuando me dormí?-

‡- _**flahsback**_-‡

Estaba muy aburrido.. Como todos los putos días que estoy encarcelado en este lugar... Pero empezó a recordar buenos momentos... Como esa vez que Boomer se callo dentro de un agujero y empezó a llorar por que estaba muy oscuro... O esa vez que Butch iba a coquetear a una "chica" y resultó que era un travesti... Aunque yo también pensé que era una chica...

Luego recorde a las tres niñitas lloronas, tontas y perfumaditas... Valla, ¿cuanto tiempo estuve aquí? Recuerdo que peleando unas veces... Y que ellas ganaron -.-*... Ni siquiera con el poder que nos dio Him pudimos derrotarlas... Creo que ya pasaron unos ¿15 años?... Talves nunca salgue de aquí...

†**\- **_**Fin Flashback-**_**†**

Luego de eso... No recuerdo nada...

_Brick, por favor... Responde..._

Puedo sentir una lágrima que cae en mi megilla... -¿Lía?-

_Se que tu y yo no nos llevamos muy bien... Pero creeme que, por tu madre desaparecida y encarcelada... Te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad... Te prometo que volverás a divertirte y ser feliz como antes... Pero necesito que despiertes..._

Brick:- no puede ser... ¿Por que no puedo moverme?... Por favor, ¡muevete! ¡Ya! Quiero decirle que estoy bien...- dijo un poco preocupado ya... Pero nada.

_Por favor, Brick, no me hagas llamar a emergencias... Te lo ruego... No quiero pensar que... Estas __**muerto.**_

¡NO ESTOY MUERTO!

POV NORMAL

Lía estaba intentando reanimar a Brick con primeros auxilios, ya con lágrimas en los ojos... Brick estaba muy pálido con los ojos serrados y una respiración nada normal... Lo mas alarmante... Un hilo rojo saliendo de su boca.

Donde las chicas...

Bombon:- creo que ahora estas bien, no?- dijo preocupada. Odia ver a sus hermanas enfermas.

Burbuja:- estoy bien- dijo levantándose... Pero no pudo ya que sus piernas no le respondían bien. - ¿eh?- volvió a intentar... Otra vez lo mismo.

Bombon:- ¿que pasa?- dijo muy preocupada.- no me digas que se paralizaron-

Burbuja solo la miro asustada.

Bombon:- no...- se acerco a ayudarla a levantarse, la acerco a la ventana y empezó a levitar. - no te preocupes, el profesor sabrá que hacer- dijo segura e tratando de ocultar su miedo - espero que sepa que hacer...- pensó, empezando a volar a toda velocidad.

Se fueron al nuevo laboratorio del profesor. Unos de los laboratorios mas grandes y avanzados del planeta, con el cual a podido crear las maquinas fantásticas del planeta y conocidas por el hombre, hasta ahora.

Nada a podido entrar a ese lugar... Pocos ojos han podido ver todas las cosas en ese lugar, principalmente armas para proteger Saltadilla.

Ese lugar consiste en 99 laboratorios de prueba subterráneas para que nadie salga lastimado o con radiaciones letales en los animales.

El profesor trabaja en un alborario que esta hecho especialmente a su gusto, desde las paredes hasta las cosas que hay ahí. Le iba muy bien en su trabajo, pero... Digamos que no muy bien en eso de padre.

No a tenido mucho de padre e hija en un largo tiempo. Hasta el día de hoy.

Bombon:- ¡profesor! ¡Necesitamos su ayuda!- grito al llegar.

Utonium:-¿Bombón?- dijo sorprendido- ¿eres tu, hija?-

Burbuja:- nesecitamos tu ayuda - dijo al acercarse a el.

Utonium:- ¿que paso?-

Bombon:- a Burbuja se le paralizaron las piernas -

Utonium:- ¿que?, ¿porque?-

Burbuja:- no tengo ni idea...-

Bombon:- estos sucesos extraños pasan ya a menudo...- dijo seria.

€_**flashback€**_

Bombon, Burbuja y Bellota estaban en una practica de voleibol, Bellota estaba contra las dos y otras chicas mas.

Bellota:- ¡tomen esto!-

Bellota hace un remache y Burbuja intenta detenerlo, pero una de sus piernas le falla, paralizándose, y cae al suelo, con una pequeña mueca de dolor.

Bom/ Bellota:- ¡BURBUJA!- gritaron preocupadas.

Bombon:- ¿estas bien?-

Bellota:- ¡juro que yo no tube la culpa, todos lo vieron!-

Burbuja:- es... Mi pierna-

Bellota:- te llevare a que te revisen-

Bombon:- yo igual-

_**#=fin flashback=#**_

Bombon:- desde entonces se volvieron un poco mas frecuentes...-

Utonium:- entiendo...- estuvo unos segundos callado- lo mejor sera ver que le pasa a todo tu cuerpo, algunos exámenes para poder estar un poco más informado de que pasa-dijo serio.

Burbuja:- gracias- dijo con una tierna voz.

Luego de algunos exámenes...

Utonium:- mmmmm... Al parecer tus piernas están perfectamente, al igual que tu cerebro y caderas...-

Bombón:- ¿entonces? ¿Que tiene?-

Utonium:- según los exámenes... Nada- dijo confundido.

La cara de Bombon y Burbuja sólo era de confusión... ¿No tenia nada Burbuja? ¿Luego de una muy rara parálisis de piernas?, Bombon pensaba que algo estaba mal en los exámenes, no es posible esto y que quedé así como así. Pero es muy poco probable que este incorrecto, despues de todo, eran las máquinas mas avanzadas del planeta Tierra. Entonces, ¿que tiene Burbuja?.

Bombon:- profesor... ¿Es posible que sea otra cosa?... Como, por ejemplo... Una broma de "Él"- la última palabra lo dijo con asco... Pues, claro, digamos que ese ser es tan repugnante y asqueroso como un caracol aplastado.

Utonium:- puede ser una probabilidad... Pero tendrás que comprobarlo-

Bombón:- esta bien- dijo sería. Ahora la cosa era hablar con ÉL.

_Las cosas se pondrán divertidas..._

El lugar oscuro y misterioso...

Cabeza de León:- !¿como nos encontraron?¡-

Cabeza de serpiente:- !¿como voy a saber eso?¡-

Cabeza de cabra:- !CALLENSE Y CORRAN¡-

_**Ajajajajajajajajajajajajaaja**_

_**-Vaya,vaya, al parecer nos encontramos a unos cobardes-**_

_**\- Les enceñaremos quien manda a esos hijos de sus mamás-**_

_**\- Eso esperó-**_

Cabeza de cabrá:- !Haya¡ !Estamos cerca de casa¡-dijo feliz.

Luego de una gran carrera, pudieron llegar a salvo a su extraño pero adorable hogar. Era un gran reino con murallas de hierro, puertas de roca y un gran lago de lava, lo cual es un poco exagerado ( N.A: NHõ JHODDÄ :v), también tenían muchas flores rojas con un brillo que acompañaba a la luz de la lava.

Cabeza de león:- ! HABRAN LAS PUERTAS, RRAPIDO¡-

Luego de un gran rugido, las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

Cabeza de cabrá:- nos están alcanzando- dijo ya sin aire.

Cabeza de serpiente:- tranquilo, ya llegamos- dijo ya a unos kilómetros de entrar.

_**\- No escaparán -**_

Una gran pared de piedra apareció en su caminó, lo cual no pudieron esquivar. Chocaron contra la gran pared, lo cual ocasiono que el líquido se diera vuelta en sus cuerpos.

_**\- Esto se puso divertido - **_

Donde la cárcel especial...

Las ambulancias han llegado... Al parecer las cosas no mejoraron... Ahora se encuentra a un inconsciente Brick en una camilla siendo atendido por paramédicos.

Sra. Lía:- _por favor, Dios, ayudalo- _pensó mirando al cielo- _no se merece esto..._

_...¿O si?- _pensó, dudando...

Paramédica:- no se preocupé, estará bien en menos de lo que se imagina- dijo calmada.

Sra. Lía:- eso esperó- luego de eso pudo ver a Brick ser llevado al hospital. El corazón lo tiene a mil por hora... No se lo merece, pero... ¿Por que? ¿Por que pasa esto?, ¿que ha echo para merecer esto?...

Esto no tiene sentido... Nunca a presentado índice de que este enfermó o algo...

Entonces...¿que pasa?

_**\- veamos que pasa -**_

Donde el lugar oscuro y misterioso...

\- AAAAARRRRRGGGGGG-

_**\- Esto se ve divertido -**_

Cabeza de serpiente:- !¿que esta pasando?¡- dijo asustada, con pocas fuerzas - ciento mi cuerpo pesado...-

Cabeza de cabrá: los ojos se le volvieron de un color amarillo brillante y empezó a babear... - AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGG - Un rugido un tanto extraño y empezó a atacar a la gran puerta, la cual fue cerrada de inmediato al escuchar tal rugido.

Cabeza de león:- **abran...-**

Cabeza de serpiente:- **no saldrán lastimados...-**

Cabeza de cabrá:- **se lo prometemos...- **

Guardián:- ! Llamen al jefe, rrapido¡-

Soldado:- de inmediato, señor - dijo asustado para empezar a correr.

Guardián:- ! Escucha, _Teo, _la ayuda ya viene en camino para ti y tus hermanos¡- dijo serio al León. - por favor, resiste un poco mas-

Teo:- AAAAAARRRRRRGGGG, CALLATE ,AGGRR, NO NECESITO TU AYUDA, NI DE NADIE, **YO SIRVO A DIOS Y VOY A MORIR SI ES NECESARIO CUMPLIR MI MISIÓN **-

Guardián:- que lamentable... Los hemos perdido -dijo triste.

_**\- jijijiji, creo que es hora de matar - **_

OMG, estaba inspirada a tope \\*0*/ (?

Pero buenon ya se acabó (?

Espero que les haya gustado mucho... Próximo cap. ... NUEVO PERSONAJE! KQDJCBQWICJKAMAOMNISA

Y recuerden... El pollo dijo pu y luego dijo din...

:B

Chaochao~~~ 3


	7. Esto empieza

Hola :D

Esperó que todos y todas que leen esto les guste ( ya que la melda de ap. me esta dando unos cuantos problemas :V)

**LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS NO ME PERTENECEN, ESTÁ HISTORIA SÍ.**

_(/0.0)/

En el hospital de Saltadilla...

_*TIC, TAC, TIC, TAC, TIC, TAC...*_

Lía estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Brick, rezando en voz baja, pidiendo que no le pase nada malo a Brick. ¿Como no esta llorando? Pues, digamos que ella se dijo a si misma ser más fuerte, por ser la única responsable de Brick.

La única persona que le interesa su bienestar.

Lía:-... amén- dijo para luego ver a Brick dormir tranquilamente.- _parece que estubiera soñando-_pensó feliz y empezó a acariciar su mano- _me gustaría saber que esta soñando-pensó._

En la cabeza de Brick...

Brick: estaba acostado en una cama vieja y sucia, con ropa desgastada- mmmmm...- dijo moviéndose y tapándose con la manta.

Xxx:- hey, despierta-dijo una voz de un niño- ya son las 2 pm, es hora de levantarse-dijo un poco molestó.

Brick:- mmmmm... Cinco minutos más... -dijo... ¿Como un niño de 5?-¿ah?- se sienta en la cama de una y empieza a tocarse la cara- soy... ¿Un niño?-dijo confundido.

Xxx:- pues, así parece, chico-

Brick:- pero se supone que tengo 18 años- dijo volteando hacia la otra voz. Era un niño de como 11 años, con el mismo color de pelo que Brick y también con los mismos rasgos de la cara, sólo que sus ojos eran un poco mas oscuros.- ¿quien eres tu?-

Xxx:- ¡ah!, verdad, que modales- Brick pone cara de rareza- ya sabes, modales... Eso que empieza con respeto mutuo...- dijo con tranquilidad y moviendo sus manos cuando habla- bien...- dijo después de ver la cara de confucion de Brick- hola, un gusto, yo me llamó _**Barricade-**_

Donde la gran muralla...

Teo y sus dos hermanos esteban tratando de matar a todo lo que se acercara, para poder entrar a la ciudad. Todos los guardias y arqueros intentaban con todo noquear o matar a la gran bestia, pero las ideas de que podrían hacer se acababan. Hasta que uno de los arqueros grito...

Arquero:- ¡llamen a _**Brazen**_! ¡El será capaz de detenerlos!-

Unos de los guardias corrió luego de escucahr el llamado, se fue directo a una carpa un poco lejos de donde están.

Mensajero:- ¡señor! Necesitamos su ayuda- dijo con la respiración entrecortada. - han abido problemas con Teo, Zero, y Ten-dijo luego de una pausa. (N.A: no se me ocurrieron otros nombres :c.)

Brazen:- ¿que clase de problemas?- dijo con una vos sería y firme. Tenía puesto ropa de cuero con unos cuantos detalles de metal y oro, una clase de hombrera que le tapaba desde el codo hasta la garganta, tenía una forma de serpiente enroscada. Tenía una espada en la espalda. Tenía unos pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla y unas sandalias tipo romana.

Mensajero:- problemas con Dios...-

Brazen:- voy inmediatamente-dijo rápidamente. Brazen toma unas cadenas y un arco - creó que es hora de llamar a "La Cazadora", intentaré retenerlo- dijo llendo hacia el problema.

_Veamos que pasa..._

Minutos antes de llamar al hospital...

Boomer estaba recostado tranquilo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pensando en lo que haría al salir. Los lugares que veria, la comida... Las personas con las que se disculparía. No habían muchos problemas... Por lo menos a el. Sus hermanos no se salvan de mucho, después de todo, ellos eran técnicamente sus jefes.

Boomer:- _agh, fuera pensamientos negativos- _pensó.

Mientras que Butch estaba un poco (muy) nervioso. Y se que pensaran... ¿El gran Butch nervioso? Pues, ase mucho se dio cuenta que no tiene poderes como para defenderse, y tiene muchos problemas haya fuera.

Butch:-_ ¿ahora que hago?-_

El sonido de una ambulancia los sacó de sus pensamientos negativos, lo primero que pensaron hacer es mirar por la ventana...

Boomer:- ¿Brick?- susurro sintiendo que se le nublaba la vista.

Butch:- no lo puedo creerlo...-

Estaba Brick rodeado de paramédicos, algunos administraban aire a sus pulmones y otros hacían RCP.

¿Esto termina aquí?

.

.

.

.

Sueñen.

Por supuesto que lo más divertído era que ÉL estaba siendo golpeado por demonios más poderosos.

¿no me creen?

Estos demonios no son nada más que la gran arma que tiene el mismo Dios, lo cual es obvio que nada puede detenerlos...

Que bien, ¿no?

-Señor El, ¿por que no quieres darnos el mensaje?, se supone que tu eres unos de los mejores mensajeros de Dios... O ¿planeas traicionarnos?- dijo una adolescente de como 16 años, con un largo cabello blanco, una con la mayor suerte de que Dios la haya declarado su mano izquierda. Llevaba unos pantalones negro apretados que dejaban marcada su figura, unas botas de cuero y una polera a rayas que dejaba ver su hombligo.

El:- sólo... Porque Dios... Me dio la vida... No significa que tenga que entregarle TODO lo que tengo...- dijo con la voz apagada, no con ese tono de mujer ni demonio, sino con un tono mas... Muerto.

Bell:- ¿acaso crees que ella te creó para que tubieres una vida "humana"?, pues nunca fue así, ella te creó para que la sirvieras, para que ella puede estar vigilando muchos lugares a la ves, no sólo en los límites que le han hecho-

El:- no es mi...AGGH- un golpe en la espalda no lo dejó terminar.

Bell:- ella no perdonara tal falta- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Él:- no me importa...-

Bell:- pues... No hay más opción que arreglar lo rotó... - dijo para luego sacar una jeringa de su bolsillo y asercarla a la frente de Él- jejeje, no te preocupes, sólo sentirás un pequeño pinchaso y un poco de ardor...- todos los demonios empezaron a irse, para dejar que Bell se divierta sola- ... Dulces sueños Él... Que Dios te acompañe- luego de ver como vomitaba y tenía convulsiones El en el suelo, unos demonios levantaron su cuerpo, mientras que Bell...

Esperaba que alguien muy especial respondiera el celular.

Abierto que la suerte de los malditos es buena... Durante un tiempo, claro. Las cosas desde ahora será una bomba de tiempo... Nada más que una simple bomba que destruirá a todo lo que tenga a su paso. Todo lo que pase a continuación...

Sólo es la punta del iceberg.

Msjdnwndjqndjsjwn alfin lo termine \\(=;∆;=)/

Pendón si tarde mucho en actualizar pero esto de la a otra escuela es... Bu.

Además de que los reviews no me llegan ;_; ¡vamos! Ni que muerda... :3

El capi. 8 lo tendrán antes del 18... Por que después lo único que haré es rodar por la casa (030)

Bueno, Besos y abrazos 3

Chiao~~~


End file.
